Help Where it is not Needed
by shipet100
Summary: Shuichi life isnt what it was, and he's in bad shape. Can a bunny loving rock star save him? Or will he think its not needed? First in my Profile serices


**Declaimer: don't own don't sue.**

**Woo!~ First in the Profiles! I know I know! I am so fucked up in the head! What can I say? I love angst! **

**And if you clicked on this for fun, no worries! Cause, this is the first! It's Shuichi's and it's sad, so yeah. If u like this one read the others (they will be up after this done) The Second is called "A Little Dark Music Room Is Hell." That's Suguru's. Next up is "Love like hate" That's K's. Forth is "Shattered" That one Hiro's. Then I think it will be ****Ryuichi. I don't know what to do after that. Got an idea? Pm me! **

**Now! On with the fun! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Help Where It Is Not Needed**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Profile: Shuichi Shindou

Age: 19

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Violet

Brithdate: April 16

Blood type: A

Height: 5'4

Weight: 112

Favorite food: Strawberry Pocky.

Problem: Self-mutation.

* * *

The blade ran across his skin. Leaving a small red river to pore from the earth that was his skin. He turned to look at him-self in the mirror. He smiled at what he saw. The blood was every where. Running down him, covering its master in a blanket of sticky red silk. His bright pink hair taking on a shad of red due to the life giving liquid.

He slid down the wall leaving bloody streaks across it. Sitting contently with the pain the small boy went in and out of reality.

Three heavy knocks came to the door to snap him out of his state.

"Brat! You've been in there for over two hours! What are you doing?!" His lover called.

Jumping up the boy clamed his voice before answering. "Sorry Yuki! I was painting my nails!"

"Again? Ugh, just make sure to get the smell out of my bathroom." Yuki called as his footsteps retreated.

The pink haired one stepped into the shower, and turned the water on as hot as he could get it. He let it burn his already wounded skin. After making sure that all the blood was washed from his body, he took a cloth and washed the blood ridden walls. Bandaging his body was fun, seeing the red pour though the white, as if snow was dieing.

Putting on his long-shelved red shirt, fallowed by thick denim jeans. When he came out, his blond haired lover was leaning by the door. "Took ya' long enough." He commented.

"Sorry Yuki. I spilled the bottle, wanted to make sure I got it out."

"Then why was the shower running?"

"Hm? The shower?" He looked puzzled, thanks to his wonderful lying. "Oh! I had been sitting on the side of the bathtub when I dropped the bottle. I ran the shower to get it out!"

Yuki looked at him with cold eyes.

"So you were painting your nails?"

"Yep!" faking a smile was so easy it should have been a crime.

"Then why aren't you nails colored?" Fixing him with a hard gaze, Yuki tried to grab at his hand, but missed as Shuichi moved it from his reach. Shuichi brought it to his face with, faking a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah! I kinda messed em' up when I dropped the bottle, so I took it off."

Yuki's eyes hardened.

"Something's with you Shuichi, and you better fucking believe I will find out what." With that he walked down the hall into his bedroom.

Shuichi looked back with a smile that would make ice shiver. "Sure you will Yuki. Sure you will" he whispered once the novelist was out of ear shot.

Shuichi walked to the kitchen, every step, every movement hurt to his very soul, and Shuichi Shindou loved it. He opened a cabinet looking for something he could that required hot water, so that he could spill it and burn him self, just to savor the feeling.

'_Wait. If you do that, Yuki would come out to see what the hell is going on. He would want to check you arm…then he'd see.'_ Shuichi rubbed one foot behind the other, wondering if the slight risk was worth it. _'Well, I drought he'd care enough to look, but better safe than sorry I guess.'_ Shuichi laughed out loud at that thought. Yeah, he's really safe.

Shuichi put his shoes on, paying no mind to the pain that every movement caused. Grabbing his mobile, he called out "Yuki! I'm going for a walk!" Shuichi knew he had about five seconds before Yuki would come running out of his office to stop him, and see if he had a fever, saying something about "You never want to go for a walk" or "Since when do you want to go by yourself?" and he only did that so K wouldn't kill him if something happened to Shuichi. Counting the seconds, he listen to the tell tale singes of what was to come.

1- Crashing, "_**CRASH**_"- roll eyes.

2- Swearing "God _damnit_!"-open door.

3- Yelling "STAY THERE BRAT!"-Walk out side.

4- Foot steps. "Brat!! Don't you go anywhere!"- Close door.

5- Crashing, yelling and swearing. "BRAT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE-"

6- _Run_.

Shuichi took off at high pace, running anywhere, it didn't matter but if he stayed inside, he would go stir crazy.

"Shuichi! Get back here!" He heard Yuki from behind him.

_He's only trying to save his own ass Shuichi, forget him. Just. Run! _

And so he did. Unaware that with every step, more of his red sea spilled out for the world to see.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brat!" Yuki called again, finally making it out of this apartment. "Damn kid. Acting fucking weird." He muttered as he saw Shuichi was no were to be found.

Something was wrong, he could feel it; it was thick in the air, Yuki felt as if he could choke just from breathing to deep. That's when he noticed the ground around him, the bloody footprints leading down the hall.

'_Some one had been running here alright'_ he thought _'and who ever it was-they where bleeding_......._Oh god…no…'_

But it was plain as day light.

The blood started at his door step.

**

* * *

**

**Okay! That's it for chapter one! I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
